


You shouldn't ASS-ume

by ThatWeirdOne



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdOne/pseuds/ThatWeirdOne
Summary: You fall in the underground wearing full Sailor Moon Cosplay Papyrus doesn't think much about it, but Sans seems distracted with your ass in full veiw.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Let's Create Spring Madness 2020





	You shouldn't ASS-ume

You stared at the purple door in front of you, a sense of longing in your chest as you thought of Toriel's furry arms wrapping around your chest and the way she said goodbye. You had only known her for a little more than a day since you had fallen into the so-called ‘underground’ but you could still feel a connection to her maybe it was because she had saved ou from that devilish flower, Flowey or maybe it was because even while the two of you were fighting she was always trying to keep you safe. Though you thought it was mainly because she had been kind to you when your so-called ‘best friend’ had pushed you into this place the bitch. What had you even done to her other than help her and give her a place to live! You were going to make it out of this place even if it killed you. And by the ways Toriel had talked about the king of this place, it probably would, she had told you stories over her fantastic butterscotch-cinnamon pie about of the king had ruthlessly murdered every human that came down into the underground and how he had an army of loyal soldiers to try and kill you too. 

You were afraid obviously the sound of a tyrannical king and a group of evil soldiers trying to kill you and steal your soul sent a shiver down your spine but at the same time, you had a feeling that he words were an attempt to make your stay either because she was lonely or because she treated you like you were a child even though you certainly weren't a kid… even if she was ridiculously taller than you were. 

Speaking of the fact that monsters seemed to be heads taller than you… how were you supposed to get this door open?!? Toriel had said that this was the door that would lead you out of the ruins and into the rest of the underground where you would travel to fight the king and earn you freedom, but she hadn't told you about how ridiculously huge the door was! And you had thought the chairs and doors in Toriels house were huge but this… this was something else. The door was easily twice the size of the average human door and its large ornate handle was just above your head. You reached up to the decrepit looking handle and yanked as hard as you could, but it didn't move an inch. You cursed and wiped your gloved hands on your short ruffled blue skirt. “Alright” you whispered staring at the door again. “How do I open you...?” You sat there for a moment think over your options before you snapped your fingers together and idea forming in your head. This was a place full of monsters and magic and this big fucking door was there for a reason, obviously, it had magic making sure people or monsters rather you supposed couldn't just open it. You licked your lips before throwing open your arms in a wide gesture and shouting “Open Sesame!”

  
You staired at the door expectantly but it stayed shut you huffed about to say something when the loud sound of haughty laugher filled the room you twirled about your eyes wide but there was no one there, but it sounded like “...Flowey?” The laughed stopped leaving you in a completely eerily silent room. Your fingers twitched and you squinted into the dark part of the room for a second before saying “I know your their you giant flower prick can you help me open this giant door or are you just going to laugh at me?” You heard some rustling behind you and you quickly turned to see a giant yellow flower bursting out of the ground in front of the door. His large dimply smile spearing across his face making his nearly black eyes seem almost kind, the top of his petals brushed your left arm as he rose to his full height which was at about your the top of your waist. “Why would I help you, human?” You blinked staring at him “Because I asked.” He laughed his face quickly moring into one of his melting insane smiles. “Because I asked,” He mimicked in a whiny impersonation of your voice “why would I want to help someone whos such an idiot they can't even open a door!” You felt a small blush cross your face as you realized that you were having a lot of trouble with that. Crossing your arms defensively you said, “Well in my defense its a very large door.” Floweys eyes shot to the door and then to you “What does a large door have to do with your stupid nonsensical blabberings Idiot.” You frowned at him was this all he was going to do insult you and undermind your intelligence well jokes on him two could play at that game he wasn't going to call you an idiot you would prove him wrong. You shifted from foot to foot your red heels clicking on the cold tile floor as you scrunched up your face in a puzzled expression. “What,” He snapped “Is that look for?” You took a step back “Well its just…. You keep on calling me an idiot but haven't seen you try to open the door.” He frowned at you his bright green roots twisting in annoyance. “And what's that supposed to mean?” Alright and here was the kicker you might be an idiot when it came to doors but you would make sure he got his just desserts and feel like a fool as well. “I don't think you can open the door either.” He scoffed and shifted the dirt around him. “Of course I can open the door, you idiot.” You squinted at him “Can you?” He made a growing noise under his breath. “Of course watch this, you idiot!” One of his roots reached up and opened the door with ease swinging it open into the cold snow in front of you. You shivered and before he could talk quickly rushed into the snow your short clothes be damned. He let out an enraged scream “What the- IDIOT!!!” You smiled and continued running the sound of his screaming keeping you moving until one of your boots caught on a rock just a few feet away from an odd-looking barrier and you fell over your short skirt flipping over and your long blond wig instantly getting tangled around your legs. “Fuck this” you cursed you should have never climbed the mountain in your sailor moon costume. You sat in the snow defected for a few moments before a very deep voice said. “Well, I have to ask what you were running from because I shouldn't ASS-ume.”


End file.
